buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man vs Sonic
Spider-Man vs Sonic is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description MARVEL COMICS VS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! SEASON 1 EPISODE 4! Which snarky hero will win a battle to the death! Fight! In the rooftops of New York we see Sonic running at top speeds, He jumped forward to another building when suddenly BANG! '''Suddenly Sonic was hit in the face by Spider-Man who accidentally smacked into him, Sonic skidded a couple of feet until he stood up and said "Watch Where Your Going!" Spider-Man then replied with "Dude you should Watch Where your Going Idiot!" Sonic growled in anger and then shouted "That's it your done for!" Suddenly Sonic started charging up a spin-dash! '''FIGHT! Sonic was the first one to attack as he tried to do a Spin-Dash at the Wall Crawler, Spider-Man dodged the strike with ease and kicked the Hedgehog in the back sending backwards. Peter then fired a web and pulled Sonic towards him again, Spider-Man then with all his strength he threw an upper-cut right into Sonic the Hedgehog's chin sending him flying into the air. Sonic regained his composure in the air and done an axe kick, This attack stunned Spider-Man and left him open for a kick to the cheek launching him backwards and over the edge of the roof. Sonic ran to the edge of the roof looked down only to kicked in the face Spider-Man, Peter hopped over the edge and fired two web at Sonic's hands. Spider-Man then pulled himself forward right into Sonic's stomach sending him flying, Sonic then charged another Spin-Dash and flung himself forward. Spider-Man was hit in the stomach by the attack leaving him open for a downward kick to the neck making him start falling downwards to the street, Spider-Man then fired a web at Sonic's chest and pulled him towards him. Spidey then put Sonic underneath him and punched him in the face. Mr Parker then kicked Sonic in the stomach, Sonic was the first one to land onto the ground first The Hedgehog was just about to get up when suddenly Spider-Man landed right onto Sonic's stomach breaking his ribs and knocking the wind out of him, Spider-Man was just about to swing away when suddenly he was kicked in the stomach. Sonic charged after the stunned Spider-Man and began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks until he was sent flying again by a kick and Sonic began running around Spider-Man multiple times at such speeds that it created a tornado. Spider-Man was sent flying into the air by this leaving him open for a kick by Sonic which sent him spinning in the air, Sonic charged after Spider-Man to do the finishing blow when suddenly he was hit in the head with a punch so strong it cracked Sonic's skull and slammed him into the ground with a CRASH! Sonic jumped up from the ground and held onto his arm in pain, Sonic the Hedgehog charged at Spider-Man at top speed and tried to do another Spin-Dash. Peter dodged the attack and kicked Sonic in the head launching him a couple of feet away, Sonic regained his composure and turned into his Super Sonic form and flew straight at Spidey and slammed his fist into his stomach before he done another kick to Spider-Man's cheek sending him flying into the street, Sonic flew in front of Spider-Man and floated in the air with his arms crossed. Spider-Man turned his head to reveal that one of his lenses was gone revealing his real eye, Spider-Man then grabbed Sonic in the throat and tossed him into another street. Spider-Man followed after the stunned Super Sonic and kept punching him in the face over and over again, Peter Parker then kicked Sonic in the stomach with all his strength knocking Sonic out of his Super Form. Spider-Man tossed the near dead Sonic into the brick wall and threw another punch to The Heroic Hedgehog's face snapping his neck and tearing his head KO Spider-Man then stood up straight and said "Now that's what I call a Web Slinging Ass Kicking!" as he said this he swung away from the scene as the victor Conclusion And the winner is: The Amazing Spider-Man!Category:The sayain Jedi